Michelle explains everything to Sheila and Dylan
. Returning to Boston, Michelle Harper explains to everyone in Dylan's townhouse the full story of how her children, Dylan and Sheila were born and the circumstances. *Today's special guest: Nancy Lee Grahn as Michelle Harper. Scene The living room of Dylan's townhouse. Everyone who lives there, Derick, Shawn, Audra, Wendy, Barry, Marilyn, Libby, Adam, Roger, and Allen are sitting in the many sofas and couches therein. Dylan is next to Adam, and Sheila is on the other side of her brother, and her husband is next to her. Both siblings have been under a lot of stress lately, due to their birth circumstances having been exposed, and their attendance in court to sue Jennifer Barrett for libel has drained them. Michelle, their mother, arrived from London, to explain everything to everyone. Michelle was sitting in the living room talking with the entire family. WENDY: London certainly agrees with you, Michelle. MICHELLE: Yes, it does. I am involved with the London symphony orchestra. Cellist, of course. MARILYN: Sounds wonderful, darling. Did you talk to Sydney? MICHELLE: Yes, we parted amicably. She and I aren't fighting over the assets. We divided the marital assets down the middle. She's happy and I am happy. WENDY: That is great. AUDRA: Where are the kids? SHEILA: Anyssa and Aaron have them at their houses. Sammy and Derek are at Aaron's, hanging out with Aidan; while Cathy and Ashley are at Anyssa's. They are fine. SHAWN: That is good, now we can find out all about this. LIBBY: This situation has been eating at you guys. I can tell that, and that wicked Jennifer pulling what she did was no help. MARILYN: What I don't get is why all the secrecy? DYLAN: I think there is a lot more to it than a lot of people know. MICHELLE: You would be right, guys. There is plenty to know about this whole thing. LIBBY: That is why we're here. MICHELLE: I know you are all very upset with me for keeping all of you in the dark. But I think it is time that we need to let it be shown now. DERICK: All right. We want the whole story. MICHELLE: You will get the whole story, Derick. You don't think I would have deliberately hurt my children? DERICK (soothingly): Of course not, Ms. Harper. We know you very well. You aren't someone who would deliberately hurt someone. You aren't that way and would never be that way. BARRY: Besides, Aunt Michelle, I am sure you had your reasons. ROGER: Barry's right. DYLAN: Yes, and I am quite sure you had your reasons for what happened, didn't you, Mom? MICHELLE: Yes, I did. WENDY: Since I really don't know the entire story, I would kind of want to know. What is the full story? MICHELLE: Well, it began when I was in college at Radcliffe. At that time, I was just starting out as the cellist in the symphony orchestra. I met one of my fellow musicians, a flautist. He was quite handsome and we were both interested in one another. His name was Craig Schneider. He was very socially acceptable, his family was a big name in Boston; and my mother approved of him, so did my father. Mother had many society events with Mr. and Mrs. Schneider. Well, we dated for a few months, and one night, after an especially grueling concert, we had sex in the back of his van. At that time, we thought nothing of it. A few months later, I found out that I was pregnant. SHEILA: With us? MICHELLE: Yes, my dearest, with you both. At first, I thought it was just with one baby, but on another appointment, I found that I was carrying twins. It stunned me when nine months later, I was in Mass General, and gave birth to you both. MARILYN: I am curious which one was born first? MICHELLE: Dylan was born first. I named him after an old friend of mine that I knew from my days as a student at Harper Academy, and his middle name, of course, came from Michael. Sheila was born two minutes later. I named her for another friend of mine, Sheila Woodbury, a percussionist in the symphony, and Catherine came from another friend of mine, Catherine Blakeley, a debutante I knew from Radcliffe. The twins were extraordinarily close over the years, even when they were babies. SHEILA: Mom's right. Dylan and I played together, had our naps together, ate together, and were always around one another. Our bond was evident from day one. MARILYN: The closeness is amazing, even to this day. DYLAN: Yes, it is. And always will be. MICHELLE: One day though was one of the blackest days of my life, and I will never forget it, even as long as I live. As it turned out, I was at a symphony rehearsal, and I had brought the twins over at the mansion, where their grandparents were watching them. At that time, Shelby Whitehead was seeing Michael although they weren't serious at that time. Michael was also seeing Angela Mercier, whom I personally preferred that Michael date. Shelby was a troublemaking woman even then, and she had a lot of resentment for me, because of how close Michael and I were. She felt that I was an interference in his life, and he was my twin! Michael was working on some office work and the nanny was out of the room, for all of a few minutes, to get the kids their bottles, and all of a sudden Shelby came in and, without batting an eye, took baby Dylan from the bassinette. The nanny saw Shelby run, and fortunately, Michael came along and saw what had happened. He ordered Shelby to put him down. She didn't. When I got back from the concert hall, I found out about what was going on from my father and also from Michael. He and I confronted her on what she tried to do. Michael was very angry with her and nearly dumped her on the spot. I would not have blamed him for breaking off with her, I still think he should have broken up with her and had dated Angela exclusively. I tended to be more of a peacemaker, because I didn't like a lot of confrontation and I still don't, at least not without provocation. So I came up with an idea. I talked with Michael and I knew he felt bad about not having a child, because Shelby was such a damned ice queen! So, I did what I did. Dyl, my love, I gave you to Michael, so he could raise you. I didn't want to do that, honey, but I wasn't going to risk Shelby taking you again. DYLAN: Dad was excellent. He was fantastic. But what about you, Mom? What about the pain and agony that Shelby put you through? MICHELLE (looking affectionately at her twin son): That is you, all over, honey. You were more worried about me, and not of yourself. But I knew what you meant, sweetheart. Your Uncle Michael and I made a pact. A twin pact, of course. Nobody in this family would say anything about what happened. Nonetheless, I talked with him all the time, and he kept me updated on what you were doing. I was always there too. I kept my eye on Shelby, and she really did a lot of harm to everyone, most especially to you, darling. When she demanded that you go to Harper Academy, I knew right then that she was up to no good. You were accepted to Choate-Rosemary Hall, and I, as well as Michael, were pushing for you to go there. So did your uncles, your aunts and also your grandparents; but Shelby interfered, and she called them and lied to them about you being more suited for Harper Academy and not being so far away in Connecticut, and it would be more important for you to be there. Michael and I should have put our foot down to her, but she was quite insistent. She would wind up getting her way. Michael and I were no match for her, and neither were our parents. So, Dylan, unfortunately, stayed at Harper Academy. It helped out a great deal though, that Sheila was also there. DYLAN: I had always thought something was amiss about me not going to Choate. But I did all right at Harper. MICHELLE: Yes, you did. And I was proud of you getting a good education there. I never let Shelby know what she did was wrong. Because I wasn't going to raise a fight with her, because I knew I couldn't win against her. The Whiteheads were as much a power to be reckoned with as the Harpers, and her parents were quite formidable, although I think they were more scared about what she was capable of. When Michael and Shelby were married, she lorded it over me. Then I married Joe, and we all know what happened with that. SHEILA: Yeah, we did. MICHELLE: I should have said something to you two long before this, but now, with you both having kids yourselves, I finally decided that it was time for me to say something. That was why I sent you that letter and now why I am explaining it to you today. DYLAN: We're not mad, Mom. SHEILA: No, we're not angry with you. You did what you had to in the circumstances, and we don't find fault with you. MICHELLE: I love you both, you know that, right? DYLAN: Yes, and we love you, Mom. Nothing will change that. And now, I have two moms I love. You and Wendy. MICHELLE: That is right, sweetheart. (She then hugs her twin children) WENDY: Are you going to remain in Boston, Michelle? You would be welcome, you know that. MICHELLE: That is sweet of you, Wendy, but I can't do that. I am used to being in London now, and I am enjoying my life. I am quite busy with the symphony there now, and it keeps me occupied. Everything is better for me there. London is home to me now, although I know I am still welcome back here. Thank you again, Wendy, but I cannot come back from London. I will always keep in contact with you all. (The family bonds with everything now out in the open, and they move on from there. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes